


Blood

by nakkuuns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of fake blood, theyre dating and they hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkuuns/pseuds/nakkuuns
Summary: Madara gets a little worried about all that blood





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> my first (acutally finished) madamika fic!! i wrote this in maybe 30 minutes... and I didnt bother proofreading it
> 
> (edit: fixed the tags)

It was quite a shock, all that blood and dirt everywhere really didn't suit "Valkyries" image after all. 

"Mika-san… that blood on your hands… is it real?" Madaras voice comes out hesitantly, he wasn't good with blood after all, it makes him shaky to see the stuff.

"Eeh? Nah, this blood is fake!" Mika holds his (thankfully fake) bloody hands up with a big grin, "Oshi-san found a real good recipe for fake blood so we decided t' use that for our haunted house! But I'm th' only one that went an' got all bloody like this…" Mika takes a second to examine the (fake) blood crusting around his fingernails.

Madara lets out a nervous chuckle, running a slightly shaky hand through his hair, returning the shorter boys smile. "Well I'm glad it's not real! I'd be worried if Mika-san was going around killing people!" The brunette drapes heavy arms around Mikas shoulders, pulling the boy into a tight hug, "After all, I don't want to lose you so soon after getting you!" 

Mika 'eeks' as he's tugged into Madaras arms, flailing his arms out to the sides. "Nnnn! Mikejima-senpai careful, be careful! I dunno if all the bloods dry or not, an' i don't want t' get any on your uniform!! Also ya might mess up my outfit! Oshi-san put a lotta hard work into this!!" Despite his protests, Mika doesn't make any serious movements to get away from Madara, instead it seemed that Mika was enjoying the warm embrace.

Madara chuckled and nuzzled his face into Mikas hair, grateful that Shu opted not to add any (fake) blood to the soft mess. "Blood be dammed, Mama wants a hug from his cute little boyfriend!" 

Mika sighed and finally gave in to Madaras wishes, wrapping his arms around the other boy as best he could, humming as the warmth of the hug surrounded him.

"Ya know, you could come an' visit me at the haunted house, if ya wanted to… that is…"

"Well, Mika-san I'd love to… but to be painful honest… Horror doesn't sit well with me…"


End file.
